The Greatest Punishment
by ABoxOfMacaronsPlease
Summary: She had to pay the price for falling in love with the head of one of Japan's richest families. In the end, however, Anne-Sophie de Grantaine couldn't be any happier after watching her son grow into an angel. Truly it was the greatest punishment for having a love story such as hers.
1. Tranquil

**A/N: Hi! This will be my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic posted! I decided to make this focused on Anne-Sophie, as she is one of my top favourite characters in the series, and because there aren't enough stories of her out there. So, I hope you enjoy this story that consists of five, short chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

By the window stood Anne-Sophie, gazing at the sunny sky. She cradled a small bundle, tufts or blonde peaking out from the soft blankets. A peaceful sigh escaped the French woman's lips.

It was a lovely day, morning to be exact. The sun lit up the room, requiring no assist from the lights within. Anne-Sophie agreed with the day's beauty.

Unfortunately, the moment had to end when a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," answered Anne, softly, so as to not disturb the sleeping infant in her arms.

A maid walked in, bowing, and brought a tray with tea and biscuits. Anne gestured towards a small table, which the maid carefully placed the tray on; she left soon after, but not before being thanked by Anne. Still cradling the baby, Anne made her way towards the table, smiling at the warm bottle of milk sitting beside the tea. She leaned in cautiously, catching a whiff of roses from the steaming, hot drink.

_Rose tea, _Anne thought. Her look became wistful as she started remembering the day she met her lover. Upon eye contact, she was given a beautiful rose—petals fresh and redder than the blood that erupted in her cheeks as her sights landed on him for the first time. The following nights were filled with love and passion, one of which resulted in the birth of her son nine months later. Shizue Suoh, upon realizing what had transpired between her son and his mistress, as she had called Anne, grew spiteful towards the Frenchwoman and her family.

Anne sighed, relishing in the soothing warmth of the tea she sipped and the sleeping bundle nestled in her other arm.

This was one of the more relaxing days that Anne took delight in. But those days didn't stop the darkness from entering.

_Things may only be getting worse fo me,_ she thought, recalling the doctor's most recent visit. _But, _she added, _I still have my son with me._


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

"_Anne! My dear Anne!" called Yuzuru, clutching a bouquet of white roses. His lover stood by a row of lilacs, gazing at the flowers until her deep blue eyes landed on his form._

"_Y-Yuzuru!"_

_The older man took her into his arms, and she returned the embrace with equal longing. Anne looked up, a sad but questioning smile plastered on her lips._

"_What brings you here?" she asked._

_Yuzuru brought her closer, planting light kisses on her golden hair. Anne giggled._

"_To see you, of course." Anne smiled and began to lead him through the lush garden. The two chatted quite happily._

"_How are things going with your family?" inquired Anne, strolling hand in hand with the Suoh head. Said company head merely gave the French woman a forlorn look._

"_The usual," he answered. Anne's smile faded a little, until Yuzuru grasped her hands with a bright grin. "However, I did settle a matter as of recent."_

"_Oh?"_

_Yuzuru nodded joyfully._

"_I officially divorced with my wife a few days ago." Anne gasped in response, hands clamped on her mouth in surprise._

"_Y-you . . ." Anne sputtered. "How is your mother taking this?"_

"_Terribly. But," he said, "I did it for you and our little angel."_

"_Yuzuru! You didn't have to do that!"_

_The caramel-haired man smiled wistfully, eyes filled with love as he looked and Anne._

"_I wish to bring you and Tamaki with me to Japan. But I also want to make our love official." Yuzuru kneeled and presented the blonde-haired woman a velvet box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Anne teared up, holding back a sob with her pale hands. "Anne-Sophie—Anne, my love, my missing half, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

"_Yuzuru, I . . ." She lunged for him, hugging his kneeling form. "Yes!"_

_The man laughed as he gazed at his teary-eyed now-fiancée._

_The two simply revelled in each other's company, switching back and forth between talking about their new visions of a brighter future with their son and whispering sweet nothings to each other. It was a mutually cherished moment, a time disregarding familial feuds and rare diseases. All that mattered was the love and warmth shared between Yuzuru Suoh and Anne-Sophie de Grantaine—one successful and wealthy, the other on the brink of hospitalization. Near-destitution was a different story._

Anne grinned softly at the memory. She watched as her four-year-old son ran past the rose bushes, dragging his teddy bear with him. The light in her eyes faded a little.

_Yuzuru kept Anne in his arms, tears flowing out of his eyes._

"_I'm so sorry, Anne." The French woman merely kept her eyes closed._

"_I know."_

"_Oh, why must Mother be so controlling of my life? First, the arranged marriage and now this!" He gestured towards his wife, who was seated against the pillows and headrest of her bed. Anne rested her hand on Yuzuru's shoulder, a reassuring smile gracing her lips._

"_It's all right, dear," said Anne, calmly._

_Yuzuru sighed._

"_I just want what's best for you and Tamaki," he said, his eyes landing on the crib that held his dozing son. "And yet, my mother doesn't even acknowledge our son's existence. Our marriage is considered unofficial, and your health is starting to decline. Can things get any worse for us?"_

"_I hope they don't," Anne replied, her gaze following Yuzuru's and landing on Tamaki. "But even so, we must look at the positive side of things. Maybe your mother simply finds France a better place for René."_

_Her husband shook his head._

"_No. My mother only cares about not tarnishing the Suoh name. Our son is technically illegitimate, in spite of being born from our love. Scandals and rumours would arise out of his publicity, which is something my mother absolutely does not want. I'm sure you already know that." Anne shrugged._

"_I was only bringing up a possibility."_

"_And I'm frustrated that my two angels"—Anne chuckled—"couldn't come along with me!" Yuzuru huffed, and Anne patted him comfortingly._

"_Relax, dear. Things will look up eventually, I just know it." Her assurance caused Yuzuru to visibly relax._

"_Right. Thank you, Anne." The blonde-haired woman beamed._

"_You're welcome, dear."_

"Maman!"

The jovial voice snapped Anne out of her thoughts. She looked at her son, who held out a tiny bouquet of dandelions as bright and golden as his hair.

"What's this?" Anne asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Fo' you!"

"For me?" Anne repeated, pointing to herself. She smiled as she gracefully took the bouquet from the grinning four-year-wold. "Why, thank you! Aren't you such a gentleman?"

The woman laughed as Tamaki hugged one of her legs.

"I gent'man! I gent'man!"

She loved her son with all her heart. They would play games together, with Yuzuru sometimes joining in. There was also the consistent stroll through the gardens, in which Tamaki would eye each flower with never-ending interest. But what her son really loved was listening to her play the piano. Tamaki's undivided attention would always be on the music coming from the large instrument, as well as the serene expression on his mother's face as she worked her magic.

Anne could only hope Tamaki would remain as pure and wonderful as he was at the young age of four, even through the darkness of the struggles happening behind the scenes.

"Yes, you are a gentleman, René. And a very good one, too," she complimented. _I hope you remain that way as well._


	3. Through the Sickness

**A/N: Wow, this is by far the shortest chapter in this story (only around 200 words), but hopefully this would suffice. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

_Systemic lupus erythematosus_, or lupus; she detested it. She hated her weakness, despite being a normally positive-minded woman.

Anne wanted nothing more than to run in circles with Tamaki, maybe order a kotatsu imported straight from Japan for the both of them to eat on all year round. However that wasn't a possibility, as her family was going through a financial crisis.

A knock came from the door, soon opening to reveal Tamaki. His mother smiled, and she beckoned him with open arms. The two embraced.

"How are you feeling, Maman?" asked the twelve-year-old boy.

"Much better, now that you're here," answered Anne, stroking her son's cheek.

The blonde boy smiled, near-purple blue eyes shining. He spoke to his mother about the lessons he took, before taking a seat on the piano bench from across the room.

"My piano has gotten better, Maman!" chirped Tamaki. Anne's smile grew at his cheerfulness.

Notes reverberated around the room as Tamaki played, each one filling Anne with pride and love. Colours seemed to flash as Tamaki played, making the room almost warmer and peaceful. It brought a smile to Anne's face to hear such talent from her son.

After Tamaki finished, Anne applauded.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It was beautiful. Very."

Indeed, it was beautiful. It even felt as if Anne's disease vanished for a brief moment. Her son's presence made things even better.

_What would I do without you, René?_ Anne asked, to herself.

Tamaki Suoh—her sweet, little René, was the beacon of light in her life. Anne had no regrets having him.


	4. Letter

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

Anne dropped the piece of paper, mouth dry and open in shock. Her blue eyes remained on the words scrawled in Japanese.

_Anne-Sophie de Grantaine,_

_I have a proposal to make for you. As you know, your family is struggling financially. Your medical condition is not helping either, so let me strike you a deal. Send your son to Japan, but at the condition that you are to never see each other again. This is in exchange for financial support for your family, as well as support for the full payments required for your medical treatments. If you are in agreement, then you shall not back out, or there will be severe consequences. Your response would be appreciated as soon as possible._

_Suoh Corporate director, Shizue Suoh._

The Frenchwoman was too dazed to notice another blonde enter the room. Tamaki picked up the letter, violet eyes scanning the sheet of paper.

"Maman," he uttered, snapping Anne out of her trance.

The woman looked away, both in sorrow and contemplation. Her son grasped her hand, giving a small smile of assurance. Her eyes landed back on the fourteen-year-old, and her brows furrowed.

"I know," said Tamaki. "And I will do it, if it means helping you and Grandmère and Grandpère."

"R-René . . ."

Tears started to spill down Anne's cheeks, and she clutched Tamaki tightly. Tamaki smiled serenely, stroking Anne's hair just as she did when he was younger.

"It's all right, Maman. It's the least I can do for you, after taking such good care of me for so long. Now let me do the same for you."

"René," she sobbed, "I can't bear to lose you!"

Tamaki averted his gaze to the door.

_Please_, she pleaded mentally, _I don't want him to go. Let me be selfish and have him for much longer. He's no punishment he's a present._

Anne's hands shook as he held her son in her arms. Mother and son held each other; both having opposing responses to the letter written by the Shizue Suoh.

"All right," she whispered. "You can go."

Tamaki looked down—having surpassed the height of his mother shortly after he turned thirteen—at his mother. Anne blinked away the rest of her tears.

"You mean it, Maman?" Anne nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"You can go," she repeated. "But as long as you know you'll be happy."

The mood quickly shifted the moment Tamaki nodded vigorously.

"Of course I know I'll be happy in Japan, Maman!" Tamaki gesticulated. "After all, they have such a wonderful culture! Oh, I can't wait to see a kotatsu; maybe I'll ask for one from the Japanese friends that I'll make! Ah, yes, and . . ."

As her son rambled on and on about the country, Anne let out a light laugh.

As always, Tamaki managed to lift up Anne's mood. Not a single moment did she find her son to be a burden.


	5. Au revoir, je t'aime

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

"_Anne, i-is that what I think it is?" sputtered Yuzuru, pointing at the bundle in Anne's arms. The Frenchwoman made slow steps towards his lover. She nodded in confirmation, showing Yuzuru the face of a sleeping infant._

"_It is," confirmed Anne. Yuzuru looked at the blonde-haired baby in awe. "Meet your son, René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh."_

_The older man immediately fell to his knees._

"_A-Anne, h-he . . ." His features developed a loving softness upon glancing back at his son. "He's beautiful."_

_The woman teared up._

"_He is." Yuzuru looked up at his lover._

"_Oh, Anne. What do we do?" asked the Japanese man. Anne tilted her head confusedly. "He's illegitimate, you know that right? Mother will be livid upon finding out about this."_

"_I know," Anne muttered, gazing at Tamaki's sleeping face. "But none the less, he's our son. Whatever your mother wishes I shall do willingly. As long as René is safe and sound."_

"_Can you handle him? I have several meetings to attend, most of which are in Japan." Anne nodded._

"_With Mother and Father's help, I can manage."_

_Yuzuru caressed Anne's cheek. She leaned into his touch._

"_What have you done to deserve this, Anne?"_

_Anne smiled._

"_I fell in love," she replied. "And I regret none of it. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have the angel cradled in my arms right now."_

"_Anne," Yuzuru whispered, "thank you."_

"_As I am now, and as the mother and bearer of this child"—she glanced at Tamaki—"I will take responsibility of him. He is the consequence of our love."_

_Yuzuru nodded. Both mother and father, together in an illicit relationship, gazed at their little bundle of joy; eyes filled with love and adoration._

* * *

It was time. The day had come for Tamaki to leave for Japan. Anne accompanied her son to the airport, trying to make the best of her last few minutes with him. It was heart wrenching, seeing her son leave France and move to a foreign country that was also the original place of his father's ancestry.

"Attention! Flight Eight is about to leave in twenty minutes!" buzzed the intercom. Tamaki stood, and Anne clutched his hand. A silent exchange passed between mother and child.

"Thank you, Maman," began Tamaki. "Thank you for taking good care of me for the past fourteen years of my life. I will forever be grateful."

Anne blinked through teary eyes, and pulled her son into one last embrace. Tamaki's luggage was ignored as he wrapped his arm around his mother's frail form.

"I hope you find happiness in Japan," Anne whispered, handing Tamaki his luggage.

"I know I will."

And with that, Tamaki strode towards the line of passengers. Anne wiped her tears with a newfound calm.

"And I know I made the right decision to bring you into this world. You've grown into a very fine young man, René. Good luck."

* * *

**A/N: And that marks the end of it! The process was slow, due to the fact that it was handwritten at first, and because I was distracted for hours from texting a friend. But anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story! :D**


End file.
